warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Splash When Fish Leaps
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |to-be=Splash When Fish Leaps |prey-hunter=Splash When Fish Leaps |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Outcast, ''Sign of the Moon |deadbooks=Unknown }} Splash When Fish Leaps, more commonly known as Splash, is a small, light brown tabby she-cat with a stubby tail. History In the Power of Three arc Outcast :Splash introduces Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Breezepaw to the other to-bes of the Tribe, Screech and Pebble. She is learning how to become a prey-hunter and hunt for the Tribe. She, the other to-bes, and the apprentices, have small greetings. She doesn't believe being a Clan cat is easy. She shares a piece of prey with the apprentices and her fellow to-bes. :Splash stands by the pool with Screech and another prey-hunter to-be, and gives Hollypaw and Breezepaw hostile looks when Pebble shows them a cave-guard move to use in battle. She thinks she does not need to know how to fight when she hunts. Under the Clan apprentices' direction, she shows them how she would catch a rabbit, leaping on top of Breezepaw. Hollypaw watches approvingly, telling her that this move would be very useful in a battle, and Hollypaw teaches her how to convert the stalk into a battle move. She soon becomes more enthusiastic than hostile about the training. She is chosen to be part of a patrol to go to the intruders' camp to warn them about the boundaries. :When Stoneteller tells the Tribe to choose between staying to fight the intruders, or fleeing to a new home, she quickly chooses to fight with Pebble and goes to the group of cats staying to fight. In the Omen of the Stars arc ''Sign of the Moon'' :Splash is now listed as a prey-hunter in the allegiances. :Splash goes on a patrol and she volunteers to help Dovewing out of a gap in the snow when she falls in, so Dovewing grabs Splash's tail while she pulls her out. She tries to catch a vole but misses. She goes to walk beside Dovewing, and Splash often adds something about the Tribe whenever Dovewing compliments something on her own Clan, as if defending the Tribe. :When the intruders fight an eagle, she first thinks that they deserve it when they were in the Tribe's territory, but soon changes her opinion, saying that they can't just watch it tear apart the intruders and that they should help fight it. On Crag's word, she and Swoop take the farthest wing of the eagle, then spring on the wing to try and hold the eagle down between them. When Swoop is about to be carried away, she attempts to make the eagle drop her, failing, and shrieks in anger, blaming Foxleap for Swoop's death. Crag tells her that blaming Foxleap won't help, but she remains angry with him for a while. Character pixels Quotes Notes and references de:Spritzer wenn Fisch springt fr:Saut du Poisson dans l'Eau ru:Плеск Воды, В Которой Прыгает Рыбка fi:Kalan Hypyn Loiskahdus nl:Plons Als Vis Springt es:Gotas que Levanta el Pez al Saltar (Gotas) Category:Outcast characters Category:Tribe cats Category:Females Category:To-be Category:Minor characters Category:Prey hunters Category:Sign of the Moon characters